To Lasso a Lass
by Mysterious Jedi
Summary: Sam had two older brothers, but neither became gardeners like the Gaffer. This is the story of the oldest Gamgee lad, Hamson.
1. Default Chapter

To Lasso a Lass

Summary: Why did the oldest of Gaffer Gamgee's sons join his uncle the roper, rather than his father the gardener? What is Hamson's story?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's stuff.

A/N: At the beginning of this story, the year is 1390 (Shire Reckoning). Hamson is twenty-five, Halfred is twenty-one, Daisy is eighteen, May is fourteen, Sam is ten, and Marigold is seven.

Consider them all slightly younger, though, because hobbits age differently from men.

Hamson's POV

People might have thought I was just being a good son, weedin' the garden as I was. But they would have failed to notice that I was only pickin' the dandelions. They were for my Dandelion. Dandelion Boffin was the sweetest, prettiest hobbit in all the Shire.

When I had gotten enough, and arranged 'em all pretty like, I washed up and started walking over towards her family's smial. As soon as I rapped on the door, she answered, accepting the weeds with a shy smile, tossin' her light brown curls just a bit.

"Wouldn't you like to come in for a cup of tea?" she asked.

I had already had tea back home, but that didn't stop me from accepting, as any proper hobbit lad would. She led me into her kitchen, which was fairly simple except for several clay bowls and vases painted in bright colors. Some held fruit, others held flowers, and one even held the scones for tea.

A couple of scones and several cups of tea later, Mr. Boffin came out from his workroom into the kitchen.

I rose. "Good afternoon, Mr. Boffin," I said somewhat nervously.

Dandelion's father was a rather self-important hobbit. Although he was just a commoner and not a gentlehobbit, he looked down on us Gamgees because my Gaffer was "only" a gardener. He said gardeners were just servants. He considered himself a step up because he was a crafthobbit.

To be exact, he was the best potter in our Farthing (which explained all the bowls and vases in the kitchen). They say he even made the pots for the kitchens of the Great Smials in Tookland. He didn't look too fondly on me courtin' his daughter.

Mr. Boffin gave me only the slightest of nods before turnin' to his daughter.

"Dandelion, you mustn't court seriously until you're at least twenty-seven. This stage in your life is meant for seeing many different hobbits, so you can determine what you want in a husband."

I don't think he really minded her seein' lads at twenty-four; he just wanted her to see a different kind of lad.

"Yes, father." Dandelion answered, lowering her pretty brown eyes for half a second. She always was a respectful lass.

"Now you had better send Hamson on his way and start making dinner. Your mother will be home from her cousin's house in about an hour."

"Well, I suppose I'll see you both later. I had best be getting' to my own house for supper." I said, and began walking home.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

To Lasso a Lass

Chapter 2

The year is 1390 (Shire Reckoning). Hamson is twenty-five, Halfred is twenty-one, Daisy is eighteen, May is fourteen, Sam is ten, and Marigold is seven.

Consider them all slightly younger, though, because hobbits age differently from men

Hamson sat down at the dinner table with a bit of a sigh.

"What's wrong?" his sister May asked. "You were so happy when you went over to the Boffins. What happened?"

"Mr. Boffin doesn't like the thoughts of a servant hobbit like me courtin' his daughter."

"A hobbit who'd name his daughter after a weed oughtn't be lookin' down on the likes of us! He's not even a gentlehobbit!" May exclaimed indignantly.

Hamson chose to forgive his sister for the insult to his Dandelion. She was only fourteen, after all, and just trying to defend her older brother.

"Does Dandelion agree with her da?" his sister Daisy asked.

"No, she'd never think such a thing." Hamson answered.

" If you found another line of work, would he let you court his daughter?" Daisy asked.

"Hamson shouldn't have to change jobs for some crafthobbit!" May declared.

Hamson, however, looked thoughtful. "I'd be changin' jobs for Dandelion, not her da. Besides, Sam is better at helpin' in the gardens, even though he's just ten. Some hobbits are just good at that kind of thing."

Samwise beamed at this praise from his brother.

The next afternoon, Hamson went to Dandelion's smial once again. This time, when Mr. Boffin came in Hamson had something to say.

"Mr. Boffin, I know that you do not like the idea of a servant hobbit courtin' your daughter. What if I became a crafthobbit?"

Mr. Boffin stared at him. "If you serve an apprenticeship as a crafthobbit, and if Dandelion still wishes to court you when she is of an age for it, than I will give my consent. I will not, however, offer you an apprenticesip here. You will have to find something else."

Please review!


End file.
